Meine Traurigkeit und Ihre Liebkosung
by florianon.98
Summary: Tak ada lagi prajurit Scouting Legion yang sepantaran mereka. Tak tersisa kecuali mereka. Yang lain sudah terenggut nyawanya oleh kerasnya perjuangan demi meraih impian bersama. Levi dan Hanji, dua yang tersisa dari kalangan senior, terpaksa harus rela kehilangan mereka. Teman-teman seoerjuangan yang hebat, yang gagah berani meyongsong kematian.


Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction

 **WARNING**!!! Mengandung # **Spoiler** !

Latar waktu setelah **Chapter** **90**.

(kalau belum baca sampai **chap 90** mending gak lanjut baca trims)

 **Disclaimer** :

Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama

All characters belongs to **Hajime** **Isayama**.

Saya cuma pinjem chara, cerita disini asli ide dari saya.

 **Genre** : (baca aja dulu, saya gak yakin ini genre fanficnya apaan)

\--

 **Meine Traurigkeit und Ihre Liebkosung**

von Fildzati

\--

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu berjalan mantap menelusuri lorong kastil yang menjadi markas Scouting Legion. Lalu langkahnya berbelok menuju hall yang juga menjadi ruang makan bagi para prajurit. Dengan kedua matanya yang tajam, pandangannya menyapu semua sudut hall, mencari sosok bersurai cokelat kesayangannya. Bukan, ia bukan mencari Eren.

"Dimana Hanji?" tanyanya pada Mikasa dan Eren yang sedang mendiskusikan beberapa berkas.

"Ah! Heichou! Maaf kami tidak menyadari kedatangan Heichou!" ucap mereka berdua, buru-buru berdiri lalu memberikan hormat pada atasan mereka tersebut.

"Hng. Tak apa. Aku tau kalian sibuk." balasnya dingin.

"Soal Hanji Danchou, em..." Eren memotong kalimatnya, ragu untuk melanjutkan. Menyadari tatapan setajam pedang milik pria bersurai hitam itu, ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Dia tak keluar kamar sejak Heichou berangkat ke ibukota." sambungnya penuh penyesalan.

Pemilik undercut itu seketika menghela nafas kasar. Segera berbalik meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa yang kemudian melanjutkan diskusi mereka.

Dengan langkah tegas dan mantap, juga cepat, pria yang dijuluki prajurit terkuat itu bergerak menuju kamar milik komandan pengganti Erwin itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Beberapa kali pun lelaki itu mengetuk pintu, tak ada satupun sahutan dari pemilik kamar. Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia berbalik, menuju kamarnya yang hanya berada tepat di seberang kamar Hanji. Lalu ia kembali ke hadapan pintu kamar Hanji, sambil memasukkan kunci cadangan.

Pelan ia membuka pintu kamar itu, pelan pula ia melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya isi kamar itu tak seperti ekspektasinya. Masih rapi seperti saat ia terakhir selesai membereskannya 3 hari sebelumnya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang meringkuk diatas kasur, tertutup selimut berwarna putih kusam.

Sudah berapa abad dia meringkuk disana? tanya pria itu dalam hatinya.

Ia melangkah menuju sosok yang masih meringkuk.

"Hanji," kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi milik perempuannya itu. Ia yang semula ingin mengomeli perempuan itu, mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia kemudian duduk diatas kasur, pada bagian yang masih muat untuk menampung tubuhnya. Mengelus pelan mata tertutup yang tergenang air mata. Menghapus bukti tangis disana.

"Levi, tinggalkan aku." pinta Hanji dengan suara terisak.

"Tidak akan, Kacamata."

"Kumohon, tinggalkan aku!" pinta Hanji lagi. Bukannya beranjak, pemilik surai hitam itu malah berbaring di samping perempuan itu lalu mendekapnya.

"Levi..." ucap Hanji masih terisak.

"Kau masih berduka?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada suara isakan tertahan. Tangan milik Hanji menggenggam erat tangan milik Levi. Bahunya bergetar akibat menahan isakan tangisnya.

" Tak hanya kamu, kita semua masih berduka, Hanji. Kita semua kehilangan."

Setelah kehilangan Mike, salah seorang prajurit yang paling diandalkan, kini mereka harus kehilangan nyaris seluruh pasukan. Termasuk sang komandan brilian, Erwin Smith, dan asisten Hanji yang sangat bisa diandalkan, Moblit. Hanya tersisa sembilan orang yang 'beruntung', yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk terus melangkah maju menyusuri kejamnya kehidupan.

Kemenangan yang mereka raih (kemenangan yang terpaksa harus dibayar amat mahal itu), membebaskan Shiganshina dan mendapat informasi berharga dari dokumen milik Grisha Jeager, tak membuat duka mereka menguap begitu saja. Endapan-endapan dari kesedihan yang dalam masih tersimpan di dasar hati mereka.

Kini, markas Scouting Legion terasa amat lengang diikuti aura duka yang dalam.

Hanji bukanlah wanita cengeng yang sebentar-sebentar menangis demi menumpahkan kesedihannya didepan umum. Sebelumnya, sedalam apapun duka yang hinggap, ia masih mampu memasang wajah cerah dan menebarkan bibit-bibit ceria ke sekitarnya. Agar prajurit-prajurit lain tidak terlalu lama berduka.

Namun, kini seakan dia bukanlah Hanji yang asli. Sebentar ia melewati hall markas, bulir-bulir air mata mulai menggenang di sudut penglihatannya. Ia paling tidak sanggup bila harus melewati depan kamar Erwin, Moblit, dan Mike. Seketika air matanya tumpah, diikuti isakan duka yang tak dapat ditahan. Segeralah ia berlari menuju kamar pribadinya, agar para juniornya tak melihat duka yang nyata dari dirinya. Memori-memori kebersamaan mereka dimasa lalu kembali menyeruak, makin menyesakkan relung dada pemilik surai kecoklatan itu. Tangisnya baru mereda saat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya meminjamkan bahu untuk bersandar, sembari ia memeluk dan mengelus punggung sang wanita. Terkadang membelai lembut kepala Hanji agar ia cepat tenang.

Levi baru selesai membersihkan bekas ruang kerja Erwin, agar bisa segera dipergunakan kembali sebagaimana mestinya. Sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. Menghela nafas berat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melarang Erwin ikut serta dalam misi yang harus dibayar mahal itu. Firasatnya saat itu benar, dan kini ia kehilangan atasan yang telah menyeretnya kedalam 'neraka' yang menyesakkan.

Ia mendorong pelan pintu ruang kerja itu, dan mendapati Hanji sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Levi..." ucapnya, lalu suaranya tercekat. Lagi-lagi, gumpalan basah mulai menggenang di ujung matanya.

Levi menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan lagi, Hanji. Tugas kita masih banyak." ucapnya sendu, menarik pelan tangan wanita bersurai coklat itu. Menuju kamar miliknya.

Dituntunnya sang surai coklat menuju kasur miliknya, lalu meminta dia duduk disana. Ia sendiri masih berdiri didepan sosok berkacamata itu, menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk melepas benda yang menghias wajah Hanji. Kemudian tangan kirinya ia usapkan ke pipi sang pemilik mata hazel. Menghapus aliran air yang sebagian nyaris mengering.

"Mau berapa lama pun kau menangis, mau berapa banyak air mata yang kau tumpahkan, itu semua tak akan membuat mereka kembali..." ucap Levi, menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Sungguh melihat wanita didepannya hancur, membuat dirinya merasa lemah. Ia merasa tak becus menjadi teman seperjuangan yang harusnya mampu menghapus duka Hanji secepatnya.

"Tapi,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Kuso Megane." pria itu mendaratkan dirinya disamping Hanji, merengkuh bahu perempuan itu, meletakkannya di pelukan tubuhnya. Erat.

"Maafkan aku, Levi. Aku hanya tak tau harus menumpahkan rasa dukaku ini ke siapa." ucap Hanji lirih, masih terisak, wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada dada bidang milik Levi. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar pria bersurai hitam disampingnya.

Tak apa, Kuso Megane. Tak perlu meminta maaf begitu. Levi berbisik dalam hati.

"Hanya kamu satu-satunya tempatku bisa menumpahkan segala sesak di dadaku, Levi..." Hanji masih terisak meski ia telah menahan sekuat tenaga. "Juga menumpahkan segala bahagiaku..."

"Hanya kamu, Levi..." ucapnya lagi.

Sesaat Levi tersadar kembali. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dari kalangan senior. Hanya mereka berdua.

Tak ada lagi prajurit Scouting Legion yang sepantaran mereka. Tak tersisa kecuali mereka. Yang lain sudah terenggut nyawanya oleh kerasnya perjuangan demi meraih impian bersama.

Levi mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Hanji. Terlintas dikepalanya tentang duka mendalam milik Hanji. Tentu karena ia tau kebersamaan Hanji dengan Erwin, Moblit, dan Mike lebih lama dibandingkan dirinya. Tentu duka yang wanita itu pikul jauh lebih dalam juga berat. Apalagi Hanji adalah perempuan, gender yang terkenal halus perasaannya.

Suara isakan Hanji melemah. Levi tau bahwa perempuan bermata hazel itu sudah tertidur. Pelan ia posisikan Hanji berbaring diatas kasur miliknya. Tak lama ia menyusul. Memeluk perempuan rapuh itu sambil membelai kepala Hanji. Mengecup lembut dahi didepannya.

Ia tatap wajah wanita dihadapannya. Setelah semua perjuangan berat yang mereka lalui, hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa dari sekian teman mereka yang sepantaran. Ya, Hanji "hanya tinggal" memiliki Levi. Begitu juga dengannya. Levi "hanya tinggal" memiliki Hanji.

Menghela nafas, Levi bertekad untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi. Agar ia bisa terus memeluk Hanji bila perempuan itu berduka juga terluka. Agar ia bisa terus melihat senyum ceria Hanji. Agar ia bisa terus melihat ekspresi dan tingkah konyol Hanji. Agar ia bisa terus mendengar ocehan aneh milik Hanji.

Agar perempuan itu tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua bola mata hazel miliknya.

Agar perempuan rapuh masih itu memiliki penopang dan penguat untuk menyelesaikan impian dan harapan bersama yang ditinggalkan pendahulunya. Bukankah seorang laki-laki diciptakan untuk menguatkan perempuan yang dasarnya lebih rapuh?

Levi merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Hanji. Kemudian menarik selimut berwarna putih kusam miliknya. Menyusul Hanji. Menikmati malam yang makin larut dengan lelap yang nyaman. Berharap esok pagi duka Hanji sudah terkubur, digantikan wajah ceria yang terbit menyinari markas mereka.

mohon # **kritik** dan # **saran** nya!

 **NOTE** :

arti judulnya itu adalah

( **My Sorrow and Your Caress** )

( **Duka Ku dan Pelukan Mu** )

maafkan ini artinya mellow gini hehe

maafkan kalo disini Hanji jadi rapuh banget, soalnya aku ngebayangin ditinggal pergi banyak banget teman seperjuangan yang akrab kayaknya bakal sedih banget

oya, jangan minta ini dilanjutin ya... hehe

dan **TOLONG jangan plagiat, jangan copas lalu di share di tempat lain**.

Sekian... Terima Kasih!


End file.
